


Assorted Drabbles (Tumblr Dump)

by shadowshrike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Melodrama, Out of Character, Pining, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: Mostly Xander/Kaze stuff featuring a wild variety of bizarre AUs, unpolished ideas, and ooc interactions. These are all my sfw drabbles or scenes that were once Tumblr-only moved due to the recent change in Tumblr policy.





	1. Cuddles

It had been an exhausting day. Long hours of marching, followed by training and weapon maintenance, and at last preparing meals for the entire army. Kaze may have been used to the grueling work, enjoyed it even, but that didn't make reprieve any less appealing, especially when that reprieve involved sneaking into his lover’s tent and silently working his way into their warm embrace. There was a serenity here that he couldn't find anywhere else, not even in Hoshido’s flowering fields or crystalline waters. A rightness, an assurance that this is where he belonged as the world fell away around them.

Tonight, Xander didn't even pause in his bedtime reading when Kaze entered. He’d stopped jumping at the ninja announcing his presence months ago, but this was the first time he allowed Kaze within the circle of his arms without any preamble. The prince merely extended one arm to invite his lover, then closed it to pull Kaze flush against him while he turned another page.

“Is everything alright Xander?” Kaze murmured into his neck. 

Though nervous about the closeness at first, this had become his favorite part of their nighttime ritual - feeling each other without armor or blades or status between them. They were men here, not ideals. Only thin cloth separated their skin, and that did nothing to hide their steady heartbeats from one another.

Kaze had learned how wonderful it could be to feel vulnerable yet safe. After a lifetime of vigilance, it was refreshing. And if how Xander bared the pale flesh of his neck to Kaze so the ninja could pepper it with featherlight kisses meant anything, he felt the same.

“What makes you say that?” Xander rumbled. His left eye slid shut with a tiny groan when Kaze nipped at his pulse, the other darting down to glare at his distracting companion.

“You’re more quiet than usual,” Kaze murmured, reclaiming his original nook under Xander’s chin.

Xander hummed and placed a kiss into Kaze’s messy hair. “Is that so? Perhaps I just feel more comfortable than usual.”


	2. Stormy Weather

Kaze sighed and curled up tighter on his bedroll as he listened to the gentle rush of rain knocking against the roof of his tent. In Hoshido, he had found storms like this soothing, especially come evening; the rumble of distant thunder gave respite from his ninja paranoia and lulled him into a deep and dreamless slumber. The rhythmic pounding of water and the low moan of wind sang the only lullaby he had ever known as a child. It was Kaze’s private slice of serenity.

And yet tonight, sleep refused to come to him. The sounds of the storm rattled in his skull, echoed by others that shared their timbre but not their meaning. 

The droplets hammering above became the roll of hoofbeats charging into battle beside him. A bolt of light swiftly swallowed by the night morphed into a glinting blade that pulsed with dark magics beyond Kaze’s comprehension. A far-off roar, made soft by its distance, reverberated like the deep voice that hollered orders on the field, demanding obedience, yet also granted generous words of praise after a good spar. That same voice carried through the wind’s long groans, stoking a smouldering heat inside Kaze that he futilely attempted to stamp out.

If only the storm could touch as easily as it spoke to him, perhaps he could find peace from his treacherous thoughts, Kaze mused bitterly. As an outsider who was only permitted in the army by Lord Kamui’s grace, he did not dare seek out release from another. Any satisfaction would have to be by his own hand.

But as Kaze flipped to his back, realizing he had no hope of rest until he freed himself from these stirring illusions, a call came from beyond his door. He almost ignored it, thinking the voice a trick of this damnable storm that seemed to take joy in prodding at the weakness in his heart.

“Kaze? I apologize if I’ve disturbed you, but may I come in, please? I’d like a word.”

“Of course, Lord Xander,” Kaze answered as steadily as his racing thoughts would allow. He adjusted himself discreetly and stood to greet the crown prince, remembering too late that he hadn’t worn a shirt to bed.

Xander entered from the downpour, another apology already on his lips for dripping on everything, but his throat dried up in sharp dissonance to his drenched clothing when he saw Kaze, only half-dressed, kneeling at his feet. He stared at the expanse of taut muscles that swelled across Kaze’s back, his pale skin marked with even paler scars from a lifetime of honing his body. The tenderness of that mended skin promised to be an enticing contrast to the hardness of everything else about the ninja.

Xander curled his hand into a fist, willing himself not to touch.

“Is there something I can do for you, Lord Xander?” Kaze asked, his tone silken and earnest. 

He dared a glance up to meet the Xander’s eyes and immediately regretted it. The intimacy of this moment - a handsome prince looming above him in wet clothing that clung far too closely, and a rainstorm separating them from the rest of the world - tempted Kaze to make a mistake he would regret for the rest of his (likely very short) life.

He wasn’t the only one.

The crown prince silently extended his hand, politely offering to help Kaze to his feet. When the ninja took that hand and rose to meet him, he found himself toe-to-toe with the other man, close enough to compare the raggedness of their breathing.

“A great many things,” Xander murmured, pressing his soaked shirt against the warmth of Kaze’s bare chest.

Outside, the storm cackled its victory.


	3. Single Dad AU (Bonus Ryoma/Saizo)

“If you can't find it, the remote is on your right side because there isn't enough room for it on the table with the food, and I put your meds on the bathroom counter. They're organized by when you're supposed to take them, but the last three all go with dinner. Oh, and don't forget that the little blue ones are supposed to be taken with…”

“Milk,” Saizo finished. He glared at his twin hovering over the bed. “I know, Kaze. I lost my eye, not my brain.”

Ryoma chuckled, placing a comforting hand on Saizo’s shoulder. If he took extra care to stand where his boyfriend could see him, well, Saizo didn't need to know that. He reassured the fretting twin, “We’ll be fine.”

“And if Asugi and Shiro are too much to handle I’ll be right upstairs. I don't mind keeping them busy for you,” Kaze reminded them for the fifth time that day. Saizo debated if getting up to deck him was worth the dizziness and scolding he’d get from Ryoma.

Thankfully the other man ended Kaze’s mother henning before it could get any further out of hand. Wearing an exasperated smile of his own, Ryoma said, “We know, Kaze. Please, get some rest. You look exhausted.”

Kaze opened his mouth as if to protest once again, but shut it with a sharp click when Saizo’s murderous gaze hinted that his brother was not above causing a scene in front of Ryoma to get some privacy. With a terse nod, he walked up the stairs from the guest room in the basement and shut the door gently behind him. If Saizo strained, he could hear the soft tones of Kaze ushering their boys inside as promised.

That thought scattered when Ryoma’s heavy body settled down next to his bad side, placing the remote on Saizo’s stomach. He let out a soft sigh at the welcome warmth; the cantankerous man may not have voluntarily cuddled very often, but after a week of no one being allowed to so much as touch him while he recovered, even he craved physical affection. As generous as his brother was, watching over Saizo and the boys every moment he wasn't working, he was no substitute for a loving boyfriend in bed.

A boyfriend that was currently playing with his phone instead of paying attention to Saizo in the few minutes they had before Shiro and Asugi charged down the stairs.

“Really?” Saizo grumbled, whacking Ryoma’s hand holding the phone.

“It’s important and will only take a moment,” Ryoma reassured him. He gripped the phone more tightly with both hands, typing out some sort of message. 

Saizo turned his head to judge him with his good eye. “Nothing could possibly be that important.”

“I'm making sure Kaze stays out of our hair tonight and actually gets some rest. Maybe even gets laid.”

“I stand corrected,” Saizo snorted. 

He flipped on the TV just as two tiny balls of energy threw open the door upstairs, Kaze’s distant pleas to be careful echoing unheeded behind them.  
Kaze passed the door to the basement where Ryoma, Saizo, and the boys were staying for what must have been the dozenth time that night. The sweet sound of children’s laughter wafted through the closed door while melodramatic shouting suggested the boys had claimed another harrowing victory over Ryoma. 

Kaze smiled to himself. Still okay then.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Ryoma, in fact he thought Saizo’s boyfriend was a wonderful influence even if their boys could be little terrors when together for too long, but after so many years of silently watching out for his brother, it was hard to unlearn the habit of listening in. He’d already seen Saizo go through one divorce and how badly it affected him even though they parted on amicable terms. Kaze couldn't bear to have that happen to Saizo or Asugi again. He didn't think Ryoma would just up and leave, exactly, but Kaze knew the sort of trauma Saizo just went through was life-changing. 

He might never be able to do some things again. He’d struggle to find work, and with Asugi still so young, he might lose custody completely to Kagero. Once reality settled in, who knew whether or not they’d be able to stick it out together. It was a lot to ask of Ryoma, and both he and Saizo knew it.

But for now, at least, they seemed content, so Kaze would have to be, too.

The doorbell’s chime called him away from pacing the halls. Unusual at this hour. 

Maybe they had ordered food and forgotten to tell him. The boys were awfully good at sensing when their dads were so tired that they’d order pizza just so they didn't need to deal with the incessant begging. Asugi might have even talked Saizo into that sweet pineapple one he loved best, with the caveat that he had to eat it on the other side of the room. Not like it would actually save Saizo from the smell, but heaven knew he craved Asugi’s smile right now, and he’d do anything to get it. Even suffer through the stench of sickly-sweet pizza all night.

Kaze was half chuckling at the thought as he opened the door. His smile froze when he saw who was on the other side.

“Xander, what brings you here?” Kaze wondered aloud, surprised. So surprised he forgot to say hello.

The tall blonde shuffled awkwardly in the doorway. “Ah, Ryoma mentioned you could use some company tonight. Siegbert is with his aunt, so I thought I'd stop by. I hope I'm not intruding.” He offered up a gloved hand carrying a heavy plastic bag. “I brought gingersnaps and mulled wine.”

An odd combination, but one of Kaze's favorites on the rare occasions he indulged himself. Something only Saizo knew. Was this his brother’s doing? Calling in one of Kaze’s few adult almost-friends in hopes it would help him relax, knowing he’d never do it himself?

His musings were cut short by a nervous cough from Xander still shivering in his doorway.

“That’s very kind of you. Please, come in. Ryoma, Saizo and the boys are all downstairs, but I doubt we’ll be seeing much of them tonight,” Kaze said and ushered him inside. 

He took the bag from Xander’s hand as the larger man unzipped his boot covers with care in the doorway and placed them next to the small pile accumulating nearby. He followed Kaze into the living room where both cookies and wine were deposited with plasticware onto the coffee table. The room itself was bare minus the essentials: a TV, couch, table, and a single lap quilt for when it got too cold. Every spare pillow, blanket, and chair they owned was currently crammed into the finished basement. Ryoma has mentioned something about building a fort with the kids, and Kaze had happily donated what he could to the cause.

When Kaze finished arranging the room to be as cozy as possible with his limited options and looked up at his guest, Xander was frowning at him. That didn't mean much - Xander frowned at everyone unless he was in an exceptionally good mood. If Kaze were to guess, this was more of an ‘I'm concerned and don't know how to politely ask about how you’re doing’ frown than an ‘I'm miserable and regretting coming here already’ frown.

“Please, sit. I'm afraid I can't offer you much other than water. I really wasn't expecting company tonight,” Kaze admitted. He gestured towards one of the empty seats.

Xander shook his head as he sunk back into the couch. “Don't worry about it. I'm fine.”

Are you? hung in the silence, which Kaze pointedly ignored. He busied himself with removing the quilt from the couch next to Xander so he could curl up beneath it.

“And if you get cold, let me know. The heater tends to be off in this room with the basement closed and all. I've been making do with our spare blankets while Saizo’s recovering, but most of them are being used by the kids tonight. They said they wanted to build a blanket castle. If you hear screaming downstairs, it's probably Ryoma declaring war on them,” Kaze rambled. He hadn't had a full dinner yet, but those cookies did look awfully tempting. Maybe he’d get the package open and try just one.

“You take very good care of him,” Xander observed, watching Kaze struggle with the festive plastic. “All of them.”

“All of who?”

“Saizo, the kids, even Ryoma from what he tells me. But do you have someone taking care of you?”

Kaze froze with a sparkly spiced cookie halfway to his mouth. “Pardon?”

“Siegbert's been worried about you,” Xander pressed, watching Kaze intently as he slowly placed the cookie back on the table. “And the text I got from Ryoma said you were nearly collapsing on your feet. Have you even eaten dinner yet?”

Kaze suddenly felt like he was being interrogated by his mother when he begged for an early dessert, having pawned half his dinner off on Saizo. As all young boys did, they thought they were being clever at the time. Of course she knew Saizo hated sweets and her boys negotiated that trade in whispers between bunkbeds late at night, but she always gave them the chance to come clean of their own accord before punishing them both for lying to her.

He didn't owe Xander a truthful answer, not like his mother, but even so he felt it spill forth before he could cobble together a lie, “No, I haven't. I was just going to check on the boys to make sure they got something down there. I'm sure there’s some leftovers in the fridge I can eat.”

Xander’s frown only deepened, this time clearly disapproving. “I'm ordering you something right now.”

“That's really not…”

“I need dinner, too,” Xander stated, and that was that. 

He pulled out his phone to place an order in silence. Watching him with narrowed eyes, Kaze took a defiant bite of the cookie, but his intended annoyed grunt became a little hum of delight when he bit in.

Those really were delicious. Maybe he was being unfair to Xander - he came all this way just to bring him a treat and make sure he ate. Kaze couldn't say he had many friends who would go to such lengths for him. In fact, he wouldn't have said he had any until tonight.

“Thank you,” Kaze muttered. He caught Xander’s eye as he pressed a button to send the order. Something soft glimmered there for just a moment before he looked away so he could shove his phone back in a pocket.

“You’re welcome.” 

They sat in silence, alternating between staring at the food on the table and stealing awkward glances at one another. Eventually, Xander sighed, “I’d like to help you, Kaze. In any way I can.”

“That’s very kind of you. I think I see where Siegbert gets it from,” Kaze replied with a little smile.

But Xander didn't smile back. If anything, his expression grew more severe. A weighty hand settled on Kaze’s shoulder, causing curious, wide eyes to study Xander more closely. “I don't think I'm being clear. I want to be here for you. If...If you’re okay with that. I hope I haven't offended.”

“Okay with what?” 

Kaze couldn't imagine how anything Xander had done could be seen as offensive. Granted, Kaze wasn't normally much of a hands-on person, but the longer he felt that warm weight on his shoulder, the more he wanted to lean into it. Xander was such a generous person behind his scowl; it was a shame more people didn't give him a chance.

The blonde swallowed hard enough Kaze could hear it next to him and said, “Okay with this.”

His hand tightened, pulling Kaze closer until the whole of the man and his blanket were leaning against Xander, engulfed in the comforting heat of his solid body. It felt safe there, like Xander was a wall that would break any storm that raged against it, including the hurricane that had taken over Kaze’s life since his twin’s injury. 

Kaze hadn't realized how tired he was until that moment. Tentatively, he reached out to return the embrace, his breath leaving him in a content rush as his head rested on his friend’s shoulder. He murmured into Xander’s sweater, “I didn't realize I needed this.”

“I know,” Xander rumbled back. One of his hands snaked up to pet along Kaze’s hair, encouraging the exhausted man to nuzzle even closer.

“You’re such a good friend,” Kaze sighed. “I'm blessed to have you.”

That large chest hitched beneath his cheek, and Kaze sent a questioning look upward. Strange, Xander’s frown was trembling at the edges, almost like he was afraid of something. Kaze was about to ask what was wrong when the fingers now tangled in his locks guided his head back even further.

“You should know my intentions are not as pure as you think,” Xander murmured.

“Pure…? What do you…”

“If this makes you uncomfortable, I promise I'll leave without another word.” 

Kaze parted lips sported a confused frown, but Xander’s were pressed to his before a single word could slip free. For such a stern man, Xander’s mouth was gentle on his his. He shivered where they touched, uncertain of how his advances would be received.

Kaze answered him with a pleased gasp. He’d never been kissed like this before. He didn't know it could be yearning yet not demanding, so unlike those overeager women wanting to be swept off their feet. Kaze surrendered to the refreshing sensation and pressed his thanks back into those lips. 

When they parted, silent save the slightest labor to their breathing, he pushed himself further into Xander’s space, closing the little gap between them as he sought out more of the other man’s body heat.

“Does that mean you’re okay with this?” Xander mumbled. It was so quiet that Kaze only understood his words because his ear was pressed to that vibrating chest.

Kaze would have loved to simply stay like that in silence, letting their actions speak for themselves while he rested warm and safe against Xander, but they were both adults and Xander had a kid. To leave anything ambiguous would be unfair to him. 

Kaze sat up enough that he could look Xander in the eye but stay tucked in the crook of one strong arm. The stern man's ever-present frown had wavered, flirting with the idea of rising into a smile. Kaze wondered what it would look like framed by the nervous flush of his cheeks and those golden ringlets currently a mess from his winter hat. Probably dreadfully charming.

“I don't know what ‘this’ is exactly, but I think I like it. And you. I don’t… I don't know if I can be everything you hope for, though. You probably know from Ryoma that I don't have much experience dating,” Kaze explained, trying to keep his tone casual and the shamed blush from his skin.

Xander shook his head and Kaze noticed how softly his curls bounced against that cut jawline, a mix of tender and firm that mirrored the man so well. 

“I don't expect anything from you other than the kind and generous man I've already seen. I want to be there to support you when you forget to support yourself. Just being around you makes me feel happy like I haven't been in a very long time.” When that confession stole too much of Kaze’s breath for him to answer, Xander added, “And I thought the rumor about you not having dated was just Ryoma messing with me, to be honest.”

Kaze dropped his gaze to study the simple patterns of the quilt in his lap. He got that a lot. More than he felt comfortable with, especially when people asked for an explanation (and they always asked.) 

It took every ounce of courage Kaze had to mumble, “I'm afraid it's true.”

“May I ask why not?” And there it was. “I've heard how many of the singles gawk over you and try to ask you out. That's part of the reason I didn't say anything for so long.”

A shrug and a sigh. “It's never really interested me. They’re all nice enough and I know they mean well, but…” Xander’s hand found his and squeezed when frustration creased Kaze’s brow. “I guess I've never felt like anyone really cared about me. That probably sounds selfish with all the gifts and kind words they send my way, but the few times I tried accepting their offers it felt like they...they just…”

“They wanted to date the idea of you, but not you,” Xander finished. Kaze nodded and let himself be pulled back into a tight embrace. “I understand. My love life has been the same. Anyone who isn't terrified of me only approaches because they want the money or the prestige.”

“I'm sorry. You and Siegbert both deserve better than that,” Kaze said, giving Xander a little squeeze of his own.

The blonde continued, “And then there’s you. Completely unafraid of me, hardworking in all you do, and only caring about what’s best for my son. You never sought favors or money. You just loved him because that's what you do.”

“Seigbert’s a wonderful child, and you’ve raised him well. It's been a blessing to spend time with him.”

“Like that,” Xander chuckled and gently mussed Kaze’s hair. “How could I not fall for someone who talks about my boy like you do? And when Siegbert told me how tired you looked since your twin got injured, that you weren't smiling as much as you used to, I wanted to do something.”

Kaze smiled and sat up to brave a tiny kiss on Xander’s cheek. “You’re both very sweet. You really do care, don't you?”

“I do.”

“...and you make a good space heater for the winter months. I guess I can keep you until it's warm out again.”

Xander stared at him in shocked silence. Then, suddenly, an honest smile burst over his face so bright Kaze was instantly caught in its glow. The blonde laughed and laughed, crushing Kaze in a bear hug while the other man tried futilely to squirm out of his iron grip.

“Is that Mr. Xander? Is Bert here?!” an increasingly excited voice shrieked from downstairs. It was followed by the thunder of little feet scrambling up to the ground level and Ryoma’s half-shouts to get back there while he stomped after them.

The basement door flew open with a bang, probably leaving a dent in the wall over its missing doorstop. A blur of brown and blue flew into the living room. It tried to skid to a halt in front of the couch but his socks slipped out from under him, sending the little boy crashing into the table.

“Shiro, are you okay?” Kaze yelped. 

He jumped out of Xander’s lap and rushed to the boy’s side. Shiro was rubbing his sore shoulder with a groan, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Kaze muttered his thanks for children and their nearly indestructible bodies as Asugi and Ryoma dashed into the living room.

Ryoma snapped at his boy, “Shiro! What did I tell you about running off like that?”

“...not to do it…” Shiro grumbled. Asugi hid behind Ryoma, sensing he was due for the same lecture and wanting to stay out of it.

“Please be more careful, Shiro. I don't want you to get seriously hurt. Okay?” Kaze’s gentle scolding was given with a tug to help the boy back onto his feet. “And that goes for you, too, Asugi.”

“Yes, Uncle Kaze,” Asugi muttered at the floor.

Ignoring Ryoma’s mouthed apology, Kaze settled back on the couch and leaned down so he was eye-to-eye with Shiro. “Now, what was so important that you couldn't wait long enough to walk up the stairs?”

The young boy shuffled restlessly beneath Kaze’s cool scrutiny. “Um...well...I thought I heard Mr. Xander and...um...was wondering if Bert was here to play, too.”

“I'm afraid Siegbert is staying with his aunt tonight,” Xander said. He didn’t carry any of Kaze’s natural warmth in his tone, but Shiro was immune to his intimidating demeanor in the way only a child could be; both a blessing and a curse when Ryoma started dating Saizo.

Both boys slumped at the news. Bert was the last member of their unstoppable trio, the strategist to their courage and stealth. Without him, defending the blanket castle against Ryoma’s assault would be much more difficult. They had discussed enlisting Saizo’s help (even a bedridden adult could be heavy artillery in pillow warfare) but getting him to turn traitor against Ryoma would be impossible without a neutral third party to broker a deal. They’d need something else to win Saizo’s favor.

If the blood he shared with his son wasn’t enough to switch sides, maybe a son and a brother would be.

“Um...Uncle Kaze?”

“Yes, Asugi?”

The little boy put on his most bashful expression, the one Saizo blamed on his twin, claiming that he and Kagero ‘had never looked that pathetic in their lives.’ Of course, by ‘pathetic’ he must have meant ‘irresistibly adorable’ because he almost never said no to that face.

“Do you think you could maybe come downstairs and help us with our castle?” Asugi whispered. He even snuck forward to say it, like he thought if he spoke quietly enough Ryoma wouldn’t hear his plans.

Alas, no such luck. “Asugi, Uncle Kaze is busy tonight, remember?”

“But Mr. Xander is here!” Asugi complained and pointed at the blonde who hadn’t moved from his corner of the couch. Shiro nodded sagely in agreement. “Why does he get to spend time with Uncle Kaze and we don’t?”

Ryoma and Kaze shared a nervous look, but Xander already had an answer, “Because Uncle Kaze and I have some very important business to discuss that will need to be addressed before he is free to assist you.”

“Important business?”

“Yes, regarding the intricacies of adult confluence vis a vis vermillion intoxicants and aromatic comestibles.”

Shiro scrunched up his nose. “Sounds boring,” he commented to Asugi.

“Yeah, but they have cookies.”

Always an eagle eye for the sweets, that one. Thankfully, that gave Kaze an easy out. 

“You’re right, we do. And both of you can have one if you promise to behave tonight,” he said, scrounging in the open box for a pair of cookies. The boys watched his every move with rapt intensity, like a pair of dogs performing tricks for treats.

Ryoma added, “You might even get another one tomorrow if you stay downstairs like we promised, so they can get their work done.”

The children eagerly nodded their agreement. Kaze swore he could see their tails wagging when he handed over the cookies, the kids barely remembering their thank yous before digging in. They weren’t even halfway done before Saizo shouted something about what was taking so long, and Ryoma shuffled the pair back downstairs, throwing Xander a coy wink over his shoulder where they couldn’t see.

“So...Where were we?” Xander hummed when the trio had locked themselves back in the basement, slipping a hand into the small of Kaze’s back to guide him closer.

Kaze went without complaint, reclaiming his nook beneath Xander’s arm. “I think we were deciding we’d give this a try.”

“Ah yes…” Xander leaned in for another kiss, quick and fond.

Kaze smirked against his lips, “You also said something about making sure I get enough to eat.” His hand traced little circles over the larger man’s heart. “Are you going to feed me, Xander?”

Xander choked on his tongue, glaring at the way Kaze’s eyes scrunched with glee. That was unfair, especially when they just got rid of the kids and he looked so damned earnest about wanting to be 'fed’. As if Kaze wasn't enough of a health hazard to singles everywhere, now Xander discovered he could flirt.

“I didn't realize you had such a sense of humor,” Xander grumbled. He shifted discreetly, hoping to hide how that question had affected him.

At least Kaze had the decency to look cowed while he chuckled, “Sorry. My brother always says I tease too much.”

“I didn't say I didn't like it,” Xander clarified. A little too much given the circumstance. “But I would appreciate it if you’d wait to say those things when you aren't sitting in my lap with three children and your brother downstairs.”

The doorbell interrupted any comeback Kaze may have had. Xander pushed his host back into the couch before he could work himself into a frenzy of caring for his guest. 

“I’ll get it. You asked me to feed you, right?” He took to his feet, leaving a parting whisper as his lips brushed past Kaze’s ear. “I promise it will be delicious.”

Caught between a laugh and aroused shiver, Kaze coughed so hard he had to chug a glass of water to get his breath back. Xander didn't turn to check on him. 

Turnabout was absolutely fair play, and it seemed like this evening was going to be filled with more play than either of them had enjoyed in years.


	4. Pet

“Such an exquisite sight. How did you end up unclaimed for so long?” Xander murmured, running fingertips across Kaze’s bared chest. The other man blushed and ducked his head, but Xander caught his dipped chin before it could hide those rosy cheeks.  “Ah ah, no hiding, pet.”

“Apologies, Lord Xander,” Kaze mumbled. 

Although his embarrassment at Xander’s praise didn’t fade from his skin, he obediently kept his chin up even when Xander’s hand wandered down from his chin to stroke at the thin black collar around his neck. A mere formality at this point. Unlike his fiery twin who Ryoma kept in check with a heavy band of leather and metal, Kaze submitted beautifully to Xander’s every whim.

They had warned him when he first chose Kaze that Hoshidan ninja were cold and difficult to tame, almost never taking a master from anywhere but their homeland. Kaze in particular had a reputation for being breathtaking but untouchable. He shied from the touch of those who tried to claim him, his agility and emotional distance frustrating those who wanted an easy conquest. Xander had never done anything the easy way.

Unlike the others, he took the time to learn about Kaze’s likes and dislikes before attempting to lay a single finger on the other. He found that Kaze’s shyness came from lack of confidence, and with a little kindness and admiration, no capture of the wily ninja was necessary. In fact, Kaze turned out to be astoundingly affectionate with the right encouragement. Coaxing words and a gentle touch drew the other to Xander, and it was hard to imagine him anywhere else once they had bonded.

Even now, a faint smile drifted across that handsome face as Kaze leaned into Xander’s hands. He seemed to genuinely enjoy serving the prince - a welcome change from the drafted attendants that roamed Castle Krakenberg’s halls.

“Now, my gorgeous Nightshade,” a nickname Xander couldn’t resist after seeing how lovely his deadly pet looked in the flower’s purples and greens, “I believe Prince Ryoma and your brother will be visiting us presently. Where would you prefer to be seated when they arrive?”

Xander couldn’t help a fond chuckle when Kaze slid up his body, coming to curl beneath his master’s chin. Kaze placed a series of beseeching kisses along Xander’s throat while his fingers curled into the loose black shirt Xander had chosen for sprawling in their reception room.

“As near as you will have me,” Kaze whispered between his kisses.

“Mm, so sweet,” Xander returned with a smile, ducking his head to allow Kaze to taste his master’s mouth. If they weren’t about to host other royalty, his ninja’s delighted moan would have convinced Xander to forgo duty and spend the next hour provoking other stimulating sounds from Kaze’s lips. As it was, Xander had to assert some semblance of control. “But as much as I cherish you, it would be unseemly for us to lay so intimately around company. Perhaps on the cushion by my chair might be more suitable?”

“As you wish.” At the command, Kaze rolled off of Xander and gracefully settled by his side on the floor. 

Kaze didn’t move quite quickly enough for the prince to his miss the disappointment in his pet’s eyes. Feeling he deserved a little indulgence, Xander let his hand drop to stroke Kaze’s hair and lightly scratch his scalp. Kaze preened at the attention.

“Perfect,” Xander praised softly. Oh, how he loved the silken texture of Kaze’s locks against his skin. “I’m sure Lord Ryoma will be quite jealous of my companion.”

Kaze’s serene expression fell for a fraction of a second. “My brother…”

“Your feral twin cannot compare to your allure. You are decadence incarnate, my dear Kaze,” Xander stated firmly, leaning down to steal another breathless kiss. “Such brazen arrogance may suit Ryoma’s tastes, but mine are more refined.”

“You are too kind, Lord Xander. I am humbled to have a master who savors me so.” A playful glint danced in Kaze’s eyes. “My dark prince.”

Most would have seen such bold words from a mere pet as insubordination. No servant could call a lord ‘theirs’ no matter how long they had served together. Yet the testing of boundaries merely caused Xander to smirk as he leaned back to toy with Kaze’s hair once again. He enjoyed Kaze’s little teasing games. 

“Mind your manners in front of Ryoma. I would hate to see you lose to Saizo with such careless words.”

As Xander expected, Kaze sobered at the comparison. Let no one say Xander didn’t know how to control his servants when he needed to, with or without force.

A loud knock at the door grabbed their attention, and a moment later a servant was introducing Prince Ryoma of Hoshido. Xander smiled from his chaise and waved the prince in, noting Saizo on a short leash at his side, looking sullen as usual. There was so much for them to discuss.


	5. Nohrian Orgy (Bonus Ryoma and Nohrian Royals)

“What an elaborate feast. I thought Nohr would be too poor to afford such extravagances,” Ryoma remarked, glancing around the room. 

The entire banquet hall was filled with nobles from both Nohr and Hoshido, roast beast, rich drink, and fragrant vegetables on every table. In the center of the room stood an ornate stone pedestal draped in a variety of expensive-looking fabrics and furniture. The stage, as he’d been told it was called.

“This ceremony is very important to the Nohrian people,” Kaze chimed in from where he stood behind the Hoshidan royal family, shadowing them. “From what Prince Xander told me, it’s how their royalty demonstrate their health, fitness, and virility to earn their people’s confidence. The large quantities of food and drink is to help both them and their guests keep their energy levels high during the…” Kaze cleared his throat awkwardly. “...performance.”

Ryoma chuckled at Kaze’s hesitation, “There’ no need to hold your tongue for my sake. This is an orgy, correct? That’s why only the eldest members of each family were invited?”

“Yes,” Saizo confirmed at his other side, his voice a disapproving growl even on that one syllable. Such a base practice, the Nohrians whoring themselves on stage for entertainment like cheap harlots.

“Ritualized sex would be a more appropriate label,” Kaze corrected, glaring at his brother. “Every noble is allowed their pick after inspecting the participating royals, though the princes and princess retain the right to refuse an encounter. I expect Leo will be very popular this evening as it’s his first time volunteering to stand with his elder siblings. As foreign guests, we aren’t required to participate, but we’re welcome to take part if we wish.”

Taking a bite of the poultry leg in front of him as he saw others doing (goodness, did they always eat in such a barbaric fashion?) Ryoma hummed his assent. Hinoka was the only other royal family member who had accompanied him from Hoshido, Sakura was too young and poor Takumi looked traumatized at the thought of seeing the others naked, so Ryoma expected the duty would fall to him or the few retainers who had accompanied them to partake. At least the choice was an easy one for him between the Nohrian royal family - bedding Xander would be a dangerous political statement and choosing the second prince could be interpreted as a sign of weakness, which only left Camilla. 

_ Not that I’m complaining _ , he thought as the royal family finally made their entrance. 

Camilla’s wide hips swayed enticingly as she led the way, long chains of gold dangling from black satin that did more to accentuate her voluptuous form than hide it. Her full bosom could easily rival Kagero’s, and unbound as it was, bounced with every step towards the stage in long, spiked heels. Dragon motifs and long lilac hair coiled around her curves, accentuating her conflicting hardness and softness that demanded worship. A quick glance around the room confirmed the slack jaws this outfit was designed to inspire.

Behind her came Leo, and where hushed murmurs had welcomed Camilla, the prince was invited to the stage with cheers and applause. Although still youthful, Leo had taken great care to accentuate his height and lean strength, sporting a skin-tight sheer shirt much like the ones many mages wore. Jewelry glinted from every limb, most notably the large gold bangles around his arms and legs, highlighting his mystical appearance. The young man’s skin flushed at all the attention, but that trademark cold scowl remained firmly in place. There could be no weakness on Nohr’s stage.

At last, the heir himself stepped out to make his approach. Ryoma heard a shuddering gasp behind him (Kaze was not warned about this outfit by his friend it seemed) before the entire room fell dead silent, in awe of Xander’s presence. He was no less intimidating without his clothing, no - as Ryoma expected, the crown prince took exceptional care of his body. He was a tower of strength, anointed with black furs, purple fabrics, and flowing golden chains. Ryoma had expected him to wear a cape to the stage to enhance his regal appearance but he needed none. He was a warrior god standing on stage before his people, and Ryoma suspected from what he knew of Xander’s work ethic, the show was only beginning.


	6. His Dark Materials

_ “Do you think the rumors are true?” _

_ “What, that he doesn’t have a daemon? Nah, everyone knows that’s impossible. Only shapeshifters like that feral wolf and fox we picked up don't.” _

_ “Have  _ you _ ever seen it?” _

_ “No, but he’s a ninja. They’re sneaky Hoshidan bastards.” _

_ “We’ve seen the ones of Prince Ryoma’s retainers.” _

_ “Sure, but they’ve gotta protect his drake - Hikari, I think she’s called? Without a lord, Suzukaze’s doesn’t have a reason to come out.” _

_ “I guess you’re right. Still seems weird that no one’s seen her. Not even the royals from what I’ve heard.” _

_ “I’m sure his brother has. Why don’cha just ask Saizou?” _

_ “T’ch, no thanks. Saizou’s dog scares the shit out of me. Worse than the man himself.” _

“Eavesdropping on the Nohrians? I thought you trusted them,” a velvet purr whispered in the green ninja’s ear. He sighed and ran a gloved hand through the luxurious fur perched above him. 

“I do,” Suzukaze answered. “I was hoping to obtain word of Silas, but it seems he is out with Lady Corrin today.”

“Mmm, they do seem to be growing rather close,” she yawned. The feline daemon leapt down to his tree branch so he could more easily scratch that favorite spot under her chin.

“So why are you here, Ryo? I thought you’d found new prey to stalk?”

“I thought I’d hunt Ashura and his hawk for a while, see what secrets Kohga might hold for us, but they were boring and out of practice from all their time in Nohr. Neither of them so much as sensed my presence,” she muttered, turning away to groom a paw.

“You miss Rin,” Suzukaze observed. Her grooming stuttered as the loneliness ached through them both.

His brother and his daemon had distanced himself even more than usual since the armies merged, leaving little time for either of them to spend together, even on missions. Busy reducing threats to Lord Ryoma, one assumed.

“No one else is remotely interesting around here.”

“What about the Nohrian drakes? I thought you found them interesting.” 

Back in Hoshido, Ryo could always be found observing the shining, flying lizards from the safety of the shadows. Their strange cousins, more at home in the darkness than the light, had instantly caught her eye when they were captured and dragged before the Nohrian throne. Of course Ryo had never admitted it out loud to Suzukaze, but he hardly needed her to. After all, that fascination with royalty was something they shared, if in different ways.

The feline, betraying how much she had already observed them, grumbled, “Fredrick plays the sweet dunce to appease Lady Elise, Pippin is an overzealous stalker when he takes interest in someone, and Leo’s Clarimonde would prefer to talk philosophy all day over actually doing anything.”

Suzukaze paused his thoughtful strokes of her back. “You didn’t mention Alaric. I’ve seen you eying him when Lord Xander and I spar.”

“That arrogant lizard? He refuses to talk to anyone.”

“So you've tried?”

A tiny smile slipped onto Suzukaze’s lips when Ryo huffed and shut her emerald eyes. For all her beauty and grace, his dear daemon remained painfully reserved with anyone but family. “I don’t need to.”

“You should consider it. Prince Xander has been nothing but gracious despite his stern demeanor. It would stand to reason that Alaric would be the same,” the ninja concluded. He tapped Ryo lightly on the nose, encouraging her to open her eyes and meet his. “Wouldn’t you like to have some friends other than Rin?”

“Hmph, I’ll consider it when you allow anyone close other than Saizou. I’m not the only one spying in the trees.”

A fair point. For all the effort he put into getting to know and protect his allies, Suzukaze only offered the most mundane details of his own life in return. Even his twin knew little of his true thoughts, and whether that was because of their ninja training or his own reticence remained a well-guarded mystery.

Perhaps it would do them both some good to make new friends.

“Then I have a proposition for you,” the ninja stated with challenge in his gaze. “If I befriend a Nohrian, you will at least try to speak with Alaric.”

“You just want them to stop spreading rumors about you being daemon-less,” Ryo scoffed. The panther turned her back on him, tail lashing.

“If you win I promise to talk Saizou into letting you spend a week with Rin.”

Lured by the mention of her canine sister, Ryo’s ears twitched in silence for several beats. At last she finally caved with a low growl, “Very well, I agree to your terms. Let’s see you woo one of the night people, little wind.”

\---

The question was, naturally, which Nohrian he should try to befriend. Although Suzukaze had talked with most of Nohr’s soldiers and enjoyed their company, inevitably their conversations turned towards his missing daemon. Some, like Zero, were particularly insistent, going so far as to have his stoat scout the premises for traces of Ryo while they talked. Only Odin, Laslow, and Selena didn't ask him about it, but they also scarcely remembered their own half the time, unthinkable for anyone Suzukaze had ever met. He couldn't get close to people who carried so many secrets of their own.

Perhaps Benny would be more agreeable.


	7. Festival of Stars

“This is for you, Lord Kaze.”

“Oh no, that isn't really…”

“I insist!”

“But…”

“Thank you for your generosity, miss,” Xander said, sweeping up behind the squabbling pair and accepting the star-shaped trinket on behalf of his husband. “But we really must be on our way.”

The young woman’s mouth dropped open, a tiny squeak slipping free when the king’s hand brushed against her own. “Y-y-yes, King Xander. Thank you!” 

She watched on in awed silence as Kaze gave her a polite little bow and his husband’s hand slipped into the small of his back to lead them away. From behind them rang a high-pitched squeal followed by excited chittering as the gift-giver reunited with the friends who had dared her to approach Nohr’s Champion. Xander chuckled at their enthusiasm.

“How are you enjoying the festival?” he asked, trailing his fingers up the length of Kaze’s back.

The champion laughed wryly in return, “The people of Windmire are...very generous.”

“Yes, I've never seen them so excited to share our traditions,” Xander observed, glancing down at the basket of gifts cradled in Kaze’s arms. Another wave of giggles echoed down the city streets.  

Kaze huffed softly with a tiny upward turn to his lips, “They do seem to be trying very hard to make their king’s Hoshidan husband feel welcome. The gifts are too much, but I'm touched by their kindness.”

“I hope you can still find it in you to accept one more gift.”


	8. Drunk Xander (Bonus Laslow)

“Prince Xander, are you well?”

The usually imposing prince spun slowly in a circle to seek out the asker with dazed, crimson eyes. Eventually they settled on the green-haired ninja standing behind him, a faintly concerned dip to his eyebrows.

“I’m wonderful, Kaze.” Xander’s heavy hand attempted to rest on the other man’s shoulder as reassurance but missed its mark, instead landing close enough to Kaze’s neck to brush his cheek. Xander’s thumb caressed the man’s face in slow swipes. “Mm...your skin is soft.”

Kaze swallowed uncomfortably, gently shifting Xander’s hand away to where it belonged on his shoulder.

“Thank you, but I do believe you may have had a few too many drinks tonight. I’ll go fetch Laslow to...”

The prince’s trademark scowl appeared and he leaned forward to tower over Kaze, breathing air thick with wine fumes in the other’s face. “You think I can’t hold my alcohol?”

“Ah...i-it’s not that…”

Suddenly, Xander burst into laughter, “I’m teasing, Kaze! Like I could ever be mad at you.”

The prince’s painfully fond ( _drunk_ , Kaze reminded himself) eyes and delighted, free ( _drunk,_ he thought even more forcefully) smile sent Kaze’s heart racing faster than it ever did during battle. Xander’s hand fell from Kaze’s shoulder but his too-intimate contact continued when the other slipped around Kaze’s waist.

“Milord, you really should…” Kaze mumbled as he stumbled a half-step backwards and was caught by powerful ( _DRUNK,_ he all but screamed at himself) hands. The ninja’s words and poise failed him - Xander’s proximity made it very difficult to think.

“Shhhh...No need to be so skittish. You shouldn’t worry so much over me, Kaze,” Xander murmured. His free hand light grazed the side of Kaze’s face with an uncoordinated cuff. “I already worry about you.” Xander drifted closer, letting his eyes fall half-closed. “You know how much I admire you…”

“Lord Xander, we’ve been looking for you! Why don’t you come with me?”

Kaze had never been so grateful to hear Laslow’s cheerful voice as the retainer unceremoniously yanked a disappointed Xander off of the ninja. Before Xander could complain, Laslow expertly redirected his liege towards his chambers. Thankfully the prince was easily distracted when he’d imbibed too liberally.

Unsteadily but surely, the two left to rest for the evening, Laslow mouthing an apology over his shoulder at Kaze.

* * *

 

“Ugh...Laslow?” Xander grumbled as he opened his eyes to a splitting headache and his retainer’s brightly smiling face.

“How are you feeling, milord?”

“Awful.” The prince slammed his eyes shut again as the light of the room seemed to throb in time with his heartbeat. “How much did I drink last night?”

His retainer placed a platter of soothing teas and small breakfast cakes next to his liege with a painful clank. “Enough that you should take some liquids and foods before you try to stand up.”

Xander groaned but dragged himself upright to drink something refreshing, uncaring that he hardly looked the part of a noble prince right now. After a few calming draughts of tea, the pounding of his head slowed enough to start forming coherent thoughts again.

“Is there anyone I need to apologize to?” Xander asked between sips.

“Well, I believe the other nobles were just as inebriated last night, so I don’t think they’ll try to hold this over your head...”

Xander muttered under his breath, “Small miracles.”

“...However, when I found you at the end of the evening, you seemed to be about two seconds away from having a rather intimate moment with Kaze, I’m afraid.”

To Xander’s credit, he managed to swallow his mouthful of tea like a proper prince instead of spraying it across the room. His voice was pulled taut as he answered, “And who instigated that?”

Laslow cocked his head thoughtfully. “Well, I can’t say for certain, but you had your hand around his waist, the other attempting to stroke his cheek, and you were muttering something about how much you admired him…”

“Oh dear gods,” Xander grumbled, dropping his too-heavy head to his hands.

“He didn’t look upset,” Laslow attempted to comfort his liege, resting a hand lightly on Xander’s shoulder. “You know Kaze; he would never hold it against you or breathe a word of it to anyone else. In fact, I think he was trying to be sure you made it back to your room safely.”

Even half-hungover, Xander could still make his retainer shudder with his glare. “And what were _you_ doing, Laslow, that meant he noticed I was intoxicated before you did?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, Lord Xander,” Laslow replied with a too-easy smile.

“Laslow…”

The retainer’s smile gave a nervous twitch, but he continued, “More importantly, Kaze was so red in the face as I was taking you back that you’d think you _did_ kiss him. From what I hear, he left soon afterwards despite not having a drop of liquor himself. If you don’t mind me asking - what do you intend to do, milord?”

“I do mind you asking.” Xander replied sternly and shrugged off Laslow’s hand. “And don’t think you will weasel your way out of punishment for neglecting your duties so easily. Fetch me my armor. There’s work to be done.”

His retainer scurried away, unwilling to risk Xander’s wrath that would no doubt be heightened by his lingering headache.

Truthfully, Xander had no idea what he was going to do. Probably pretend that disaster of a night never happened and pray no one other than Laslow was sober and watching them. He had never been more grateful for his status as the most terrifying member of the army - few would be courageous enough to try blackmailing him even if they did see what happened.

All that left was Kaze, but as a ninja, Xander wasn’t concerned about his silence. He just hoped the other man left out of shock rather than disgust.

Xander didn’t dare let himself analyze why that was so important to him.


	9. Dragon's Call

Xander sighed and collapsed into his bed, barely managing to throw off layers of armor and clothing before he curled into the relief of soft pillows and warm covers. He had already dismissed Laslow and Peri for the evening, both too tired to protest after. 

The entire army had wearied as they marched onward towards Hoshido, and today had not eased their fatigue. Fighting their way through a den of ninja “allies” who laid a sea of traps for them had nearly proven the end of more than a few careless soldiers. They were lucky to have stumbled across an ally in Kaze’s twin, if only for a day. Surely, the retainer to their crown prince would return to stand in Nohr’s way in a matter of weeks.

Truthfully, the battle had gone well given the circumstances, but Xander’s mind still rustled unpleasantly whenever he closed his eyes. Oddly enough, it wasn’t the war that troubled him this evening. It was the words he had overheard shared between the ninja brothers, one sworn to follow Nohr through debts of gratitude, the other defending the future of Hoshido to his last breath.

Xander had watched on as Kaze held his brother in check to save him (despite their warring nations), only to be accused of siding with their father’s murderer. Somehow, though the two were twins, Kaze hadn’t been made privy to Kotaro’s crime. The sorrow on Kaze face as he pleaded for his estranged twin’s forgiveness after learning the truth brought a painful twinge to Xander’s chest that he tried to bury. 

He couldn’t imagine turning his blade against his own brother, gods forbid a twin. To fight at their side for a moment, only to walk away knowing the next time would mean death for one or the other turned Xander’s stomach. His stone heart could still tremble, it seemed.

What drove Kaze so strongly that he would willingly submit himself to that suffering on top of the suspicion he enjoyed from being a Hoshidan in a Norhian army? And perhaps more importantly, why did Xander care so much?

He minded all his troops, but it would be a lie to say they lingered in his thoughts like Kaze did. Long after he sparred with the mysterious ninja, exchanging heartfelt pleasantries that flirted with their true feelings but never touched lest it disturb their duties, Xander found himself pondering what ran through the other man’s mind. Perhaps it was simply his enigma, that deadly skill and unwavering purpose hidden behind humility and a smile, that ensnared the prince’s attention so fully.

_ (You think too much. You know why we dream of him.) _

Xander growled and tried to shut the other voice from his head, but after a long day of fighting and killing, it was no use. He may have shied from death, but the other in his blood embraced it as easily as life. It had protected Xander as long as he could remember and shielded his soul from being consumed by the darkness of Nohr. 

It was his savior - his dragon.

Unfortunately, its urges often left Xander with a headache. The creature inside him cared little for Xander’s human obligations as Crown Prince and as such, did not appreciate being restrained from its wants.

However, it did occasionally prove more wise than Xander’s human side. The dragon could read Xander’s true heart effortlessly. Self-denial may have come to the prince as naturally as breathing, but the beast inside him knew no such boundaries.

“Tell me, then. Why can’t I escape him in my mind?” Xander whispered softly into his tent, knowing only the dragon would hear his words.

It laughed, a rumbling noise that tremored between his ears.

_ (He is a gem. Rare and beautiful and dangerous.) _

“Dangerous...yes, that is what the army fears.”

The dragon snorted.  _ (Human foolishness. Dangerous is not bad. His fangs are easily tamed.)  _ It grins wickedly at the back of Xander’s mind.  _ (Unlike mine.) _

Xander sighed, “So you’re saying I’m intrigued by his strength? I can’t deny that he is masterful at combat. But there are many I could say the same of within our ranks…”

_ (Stop it!)  _ it roared and Xander winced at the silent noise.  _ (Feel the desire that burns in your blood. He is soft enough to sate your human cravings and hard enough to withstand my appetites. He is taloned grace, born to fly with dragons. Do not deny us both, Xander.) _

The dragon’s powerful emotions threatened to consume Xander’s coherent thoughts - he had never felt them so overwhelming. The beast had clearly made up its mind. It wanted Kaze,  _ needed _ him, in ways Xander could not fathom, not when war with Hoshido loomed on the horizon and thoughts of kingship and heirs haunted his future.

The prince feared that he could not outrun or suppress the dragon’s lust forever, not when it was this strong. He only prayed Nohr wouldn’t pay too high a price for the selfish impulses that blazed through his heart.


	10. Beach Time

The Hoshidan sun beat heavy upon the soldiers who marched beneath it, scorching the cruel invaders in waves of blistering heat.

“Like an angry dragon protecting its princess,” Leo had muttered hours ago, turning up his collar and ducking his pale skin from the sunlight. A stupid slip of the tongue that cost the company dearly.

For the next hour, the army was subjected to all manner of colorful analogies for the harsh sunlight, first from Odin (who waxed poetic about maleficent dragons and vowed darkness would extinguish its mortal enemy if it displeased his lord), then Niles (who twisted and perverted the subject of heat until Odin was blushing too brightly to continue), and finally sweet Elise (who scarcely understood their game but wanted in anyway). It was when Niles opened his mouth, smirking, to drag her into a verbal pit he knew her ignorant of that Xander finally intervened.

“That is enough! Would you advertise to all of Hoshido that your constitutions are too weak to continue this war? If we are to complete our conquest, the sun should be of no consequence,” the crown prince had snapped, though he too was drenched in sweat under his layers of jet-black armor.

“Of course, brother,” Leo mumbled. His muted acceptance of his shame was followed by a series of other apologies, some significantly more sincere than others.

But before Xander could wheel on his horse to lead them through their continued torture, another quiet, respectful voice interjected.

“I apologize if I am out of line, Lord Xander,” Kaze said as he appeared next to them without warning, taking to a deep kneel. “But even the Hoshidans do not venture out for long on days like this. The sun saps us of our energy when she burns so brightly. If the army is in need of rest, I know of a lake nearby with shade and water to cool us until the noon heat subsides.”

Xander’s scowl did not soften, but the sweat dripping down his temples clued the company into his answer before he gave it.

“Very well, Kaze. I would prefer to push onwards, but I cannot have my army collapse from exhaustion at the castle gates when we arrive. We will make up ground this evening - for now, we rest. Lead the way.”

And that was how Kaze found himself damning his stupidity while he tidied Lord Kamui’s things at the edge of the lake. He had already developed a concerning affection towards his liege’s older brother while in Nohr, but that was easily contained under the guise of loyalty and debts to be repaid. He was a humble ninja, Kamui’s retainer, and nothing more. It was only natural that he respected the man his liege looked up to.

However, as he watched Prince Xander rise from the glistening water, droplets caressing  the hard, battle-honed contours of his body usually hidden under layers of fabric and armor, golden curls framing his chiseled features like the halo of some pale god, shoulders and biceps rippling as he pulled himself from the lake to stretch taut muscles under the afternoon sun, Kaze trembled with the certainty his feelings were not so simple.

He bit back another curse, turned his eyes away, and silently continued folding Kamui’s clothes. At least Prince Xander was occupied with his family and retainers. He was certain to ignore the ninja for now, and tomorrow they would be on the march again, thoughts of half-naked, exotic princes far from his mind. Kaze wasn’t sure what he would do if…

“Kaze, don’t you wish to join us? This was your doing after all,” a stern baritone called from nearby. “I’d enjoy your company, if you’re willing.”

Dammit. He had been so preoccupied that he didn’t even notice Xander’s approach.

“Of course, milord,” Kaze replied with a brittle smile, knowing that from the crown prince any request might as well have been an order.

_ Only one day _ , he reminded himself.  _ Would it hurt to indulge, just a little? _

 


	11. Anniversary of Katerina's Death

Xander hated the anniversary of his mother’s death. Even though he had lived far more years without her in his life than with her, the day dredged up old memories of a happier time that only he seemed to remember. Sometimes he wondered if it was just the nostalgia of youth that made him miss her so, but then he saw how Camilla’s pretty smile turned bitter at her mother's name or Leo dismissed the importance of the woman who birthed him with frigid words, and Xander realized how blessed he was to have those scarce, bright memories of his own mother.

Normally, he spent the day in solitude. He locked himself in his room to write and read and weep where none could see his weakness, especially not his father who had started pretending Katerina didn't exist years ago. It was the one day a year he allowed himself to be a man rather than a prince. Finding time alone was easy enough to manage; Xander claimed he was too busy to spend time with his siblings or the generals (not unheard of) and gave his retainers the day off while he did “paperwork”. It meant doing double the work during the twilight hours when everyone save Laslow slept, but Xander considered that a small price to pay for the tiny slice of sanctuary.

This year was different. This year he had a partner who not only worried himself sick over Xander (a worry that the prince not so secretly returned), but who had a unique set of skills perfectly suited to breaching Xander’s barrier of lies. A set of skills that cracked Xander’s locked window, so he could slip inside without a sound.

“Kaze,” Xander greeted, but his deep voice lacked the warmth that usually welcomed his lover. His cheeks were thankfully dry of tear tracks as Kaze crept closer from where he had broken in through the window.

“Lord Xander, I…” Kaze started, stepping forward.

Xander cut him off, “Just Xander today.”

It wasn't the first time he'd requested that Kaze drop his title when they were alone, but he saw something sharpen in those violet eyes at his tone this time. A falcon’s eyes, Xander had called them once. Ones that saw through everything.

“Xander,” Kaze said. He paused, rethinking his words. Then he walked forward again, this time with determination. “Will you share with me why you’ve sent everyone away today? Or must I leave your side as well?”

Xander was tempted to ask Kaze to go, knowing the ninja would obey. He would go in absolute silence, never speak of this again no matter how his heart burned to know the truth. It was Kaze’s way - he came and went as the wind did.

But then a gentle finger wound Xander’s longest curl around itself, and the prince stared into the soft eyes of a man who, for all his youth, had seen so much of the joys and sorrows of the world that Xander often found himself humbled. A man who he loved too dearly to push him away.

“Today is the anniversary of my mother’s death. I've always spent it alone.”

A warm arm wrapped around his shoulder, and the finger tangled in his curl brushed back to cup his head against soft purple fabric and a solid chest. Only when Kaze’s gentle lips pressed through his mess of ringlets to find his forehead did Xander realize he had already begun to cry.

“I'm sorry, Kaze. Perhaps you should come back tomorrow,” Xander murmured, praying Kaze would stay with him instead of listening to his muffled words. He bit back the un-princely urge to sniffle into the warmth of Kaze’s scarf.

Hearing the unsaid plea, Kaze’s arms shifted so he could rub down Xander's back. “It seems like you could use me here, Xander.”

“I am not acting like a proper prince.”

“Then it's a good thing I fell in love with the man beneath the crown,” Kaze reasoned with a smile and a squeeze, as though such a revelation was as simple as the sun rising in the morning. “I’ll stay here and watch over you as long as you need.”

“But you…!”

“No buts, Xander. Lean on me. Please,” Kaze pleaded.

Xander half-laughed; they both knew the prince would never deny Kaze anything he wanted. Those blessedly solid arms supported him as his chuckles broke into weak, hitching sobs.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that - Xander releasing all the years of restrained pain into the soft, comforting warmth of Kaze’s scarf. When at last his breathing steadied enough to speak again, Xander muttered, “It... It's not just her…”

“I know,” Kaze soothed, pressing more kisses against golden curls.

“I...” Xander bowed his head in shame, knowing there was no going back if he finished that sentence. He would forever be branded weak in Kaze’s mind.

Still, if there was one who would happily shoulder the burden of his failings with him, it was Kaze.

Mind made up, Xander whispered his darkest secret in the safety of Kaze’s embrace, not daring to look up, “I shouldn't have been the first born. I’m not strong enough. I don't… I don't deserve to be the crown prince.”

“That's nonsense, Xander, “ Kaze scolded, though his voice retained its gentleness. “Nohr could ask for no greater prince.”

“Nohr needs a ruler who does not weep like a child in the dead of night.”

After that, Kaze didn't allow Xander to hide. His hand wound down through a matt of curls to grip his lover’s chin, firmly raising it to meet his own. “No, what Nohr needs is a man to lead them. One who can still feel the sorrows of his people. One who loves them as he loves his own family. One who hasn't forgotten laughter or tears or what it means to be human.” He pressed a longing kiss to salty cheeks and eyelids that fluttered shut. “They are blessed to have a man such as you.”

“I think I'm the one who’s blessed,” Xander murmured. 

Shimmering, tear-smeared eyes opened to stare at the tender ones above him. He couldn't believe fate had given him Kaze - patient and kind with a keen mind and a wise heart, not mention breathtaking in the scant light seeping through Xander’s open window. The ninja dipped his head to kiss Xander’s fingertips and the prince’s breath left him in a heady rush.

“Smile for me?” Kaze whispered into the fingers hiding his lips.

A watery laugh stole over Xander with a tiny, rakish smile. “You're sounding like Laslow.”

“I’d glad. He takes exceptionally good care of his lord,” Kaze returned, matching Xander’s gentle expression.

The prince twisted his hand in Kaze’s to reverse its hold. He pulled the clever fingers toward his own lips, shaky breaths ghosting across knuckles and sealed with a kiss. “He does. But right now, I'd like something he can't give me.” He dragged Kaze’s hand downwards, pressing the palm flat against his chest where the wide neckline hung loose against his skin. “Touch me?”

Those words had been spoken between them before many times, usually as a command from Xander or a shy request from Kaze. To hear them whimpered as a prince’s plea startled them both. Kaze’s thumb stroked over pale skin, but he made no move to close the scant distance between them or begin divesting Xander of his clothing.

“Xander, are you sure you want to…”

“I want to feel your love tonight. Please.” Xander’s words clogged his throat, escaping in short gasps as he clutched Kaze’s other hand even tighter. Kaze shushed him. The hand draped over Xander’s heartbeat moved languidly to one side, spreading his tunic and admiring the flesh beneath like it was a delicate blossom to be treated with care lest its petals bruise and wilt. Xander sighed and allowed his muscles to relax at last as he fell back onto his pillows.

“I think she would have liked you,” he murmured, lost to the trance of Kaze mapping the curves of his pectorals in leisurely spirals.

“Your mother?” Kaze guessed.

Xander nodded, his eyes at only half-mast. “I don't remember much, but she was the one who wanted me to learn about Hoshido when I was little. I think she hoped we could work together to save our people one day.”

“A wise woman,” Kaze granted. His free hand snuck beneath the hem of Xander’s shirt, toying with the toned abs beneath. “And her son does a fine job of carrying on her legacy.”

Xander’s only answer was a sigh, taut skin trembling under Kaze’s gentle touches. He arched to chase the fingertips that walked up the valleys between his muscles, ever so casually pushing the prince’s pesky shirt up and out of the way. When his hands made their way high enough to squeeze Xander’s pecs, the prince shrugged the tunic over his head, happy to let Kaze’s fingers roam freely across his body. Kaze had other ideas.

The ninja’s lips pressed against the skin above Xander’s bellybutton, making him tense. Slowly, his lips wandered upwards. He took his time planting devotion against the prince’s skin, anointing every dip and bulge with loving kisses. Before long, Xander had begun to shiver again, soft moans both aroused and anguished pushed from parted lips. 

“What do you need from me?” Kaze whispered after a particularly wet kiss along the scar on Xander’s collarbone.

“I….” Xander squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt to say, but he knew the answer. “Please...hold me.”


End file.
